


Pink is the new black

by Namyari



Series: Harry Potter OS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Even other teachers, Flashback, Funny little OS, Gen, Ils se moquent de Rogue, Le rose lui va si bien, Marauders, Même les autres professeurs, OS, Petit OS rigolo, Pink looks good on Snape, They make fun of Snape, Weasley Twin, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: When the Weasley Twins play a prank on Snape it's a trip on Minerva's Memory Lane.The second Chapter is the French Version.





	1. Pink is the new black : English version

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> This is an old story I wrote years ago in French and decided to finally translate it for you.  
> It was a silly idea but it deserves to be published too.
> 
> I'm still French, I did not Beta this one, sorry if there are mistakes !
> 
> Love you all !

1995  
It was almost 8 P.M. when Severus Snape entered the staffroom. He had only just closed the door behind him when Minerva began to chuckle. The entire staff was surprised to see that Severus’s robes, hair and eyes where an almost fluorescent pink.  
“The Weasley twins.” He grumbled, walking in front of his laughing colleagues.  
“They really are the Marauders’ heirs, my dear. Pink has always suited you.” Minerva said, contemplative.

_____

1976   
It was 7.30. A.M. when Minerva McGonagall came into the Great Hall through the small door behind the staff’s table. To her surprise, in this cold and dull winter morning, the main colour in the Hall was… Pink. She only needed a few seconds to notice the Marauders, the only students wearing untouched robes. She really tried to keep a serious face, she was Head of Gryffindor house, after all. She was not supposed to laugh about school robes but to punish the culprits.  
Unfortunately she had an inevitable and uncontrollable fit of giggles the moment her eyes fell on Severus Snape. Indeed, the Marauders had successfully dyed everything that was black in an awful shade of pink -which meant mostly the students’ robes-, and the unfortunate Slytherin’s hair had endured the same fate. He looked like a marshmallow with way too much food colouring in it. From her place on the platform where her table was she could see him trying each and every spell he knew to try and undo the spell, but he had no luck.  
They had to wait for the late arrival of the Headmaster for him to break the spell and for all the student to got their original colour back.

_____

1995  
This time, Severus had successfully changed his hair and eyes back to their usual black, but he had no such luck with his robes. A quick glance at the old clock on the wall told him he only had 6 minutes left before his first class of the day. Feeling his distress, Minerva waved her wand his way and his robes got their jet black colour back. She felt thankful she had thought useful to ask the Headmaster the counter-curse of the spell 30 years before. At the time she had been sure she would need it one day in the future. She was obviously right. Severus glanced at her, clearly annoyed and left the room quickly and silently to go back to his dungeons.

The other professors were still laughing and, after one last amused glance, they all left to go to their respective classes.


	2. Pink is the new black : French version // en Français

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand les jumeaux Weasley jouent un tour au professeur Rogue, Minerva se remémore l'adolescence de son collègue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> J'ai écrit cet OS il y a des années et ai décidé de le sortir du placard. Je l'ai aussi traduit, pour ceux qui veulent le lire en anglais, mais cette version est l'originale.
> 
> J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !
> 
> A plus dans l'bus !

1995  
Il était 15h quand Severus Rogue entra dans la salle des professeurs. A peine eut-il le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui que Minerva commença à pouffer de rire. A la grande surprise du reste du corps enseignant la robe, les cheveux et les yeux du professeur de potion était d’un rose presque fluorescent.  
-Les jumeaux Weasley, grommela –t-il devant ses confrères hilares.  
-Ils ne sont pas les héritiers des Maraudeurs pour rien mon cher. Le rose vous va toujours aussi bien, lui dit Minerva, pensive.

\----

1976  
Il était 7h30 quand Minerva pénétra dans la Grande Salle par une petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. A son grand étonnement la couleur dominante en ce triste matin d’hiver était… le rose. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer les Maraudeurs, les seuls élèves dont les robes fussent encore intactes. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux : elle était à la tête de la maison Gryffondor et professeur. Elle n’était pas censée se moquer de la couleur des robes des élèves mais plutôt punir les fautifs.  
Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut prise d’un fou-rire inévitable au moment même où ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus Rogue. En effet le tour qu’avaient joué les Maraudeurs au reste des élèves teignait tout ce qui était de couleur noire, et donc principalement les robes, en un rose fuchsia absolument immonde. Malheureusement pour le jeune Serpentard ses cheveux avaient eux aussi pris cette teinte terrible et il ressemblait maintenant à une guimauve à la quelle on aurait ajouté beaucoup trop de colorant. D’où elle se trouvait elle le voyait essayer de trouver un sortilège qui lèverait le sort, sans succès.  
Il fallut attendre l’arrivée tardive du directeur pour qu’enfin le sort soit rompu est que tous les élèves retrouvent leur couleur originale.

\----

1995  
Cette fois-ci Severus avait réussi à changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux pour qu’ils retrouvent leur noir original mais sa robe s’obstinait à rester rose. Un rapide coup d’œil à la vieille pendule lui indiqua que le professeur malchanceux ne disposait plus que de très exactement 6 minutes avant le début de son premier cours et, sentant sa détresse, Minerva agita sa baguette en sa direction et ses robes retrouvèrent leur couleur corbeau. Elle avait pris soin de se renseigner auprès du directeur et d’apprendre la formule qu’il avait utilisé 30 ans auparavant, certaine qu’elle en aurait besoin à nouveau un jour. Elle avait vu juste évidemment. Severus lui lança un regard agacé et quitta la pièce précipitamment et sans un mot pour rejoindre les cachots.  
Les professeurs présents riaient encore et, après s’être échangé des regards amusés, quittèrent la pièce à leur tour pour rejoindre leur classes respectives.


End file.
